She Made Him Feel Silly
by ArtemisRoseShadow
Summary: Harry/Luna oneshot s? . Written quickly in a sappy, probably overdramatic manner. Hopefully will conlude more chapters, but maybe not for awhile. The hero usually fell in love with the ever-so-loved princess. It still felt like that to Harry.


WARNING: VERY CLICHE'/SAPPY. I WROTE THIS IN A VERY ROMANTIC/NAIVE-ALMOST MOOD. Admittedly, I didn't spend too much time on it. Will most likely stay a one-shot unless I write any other one-shots, then I might just group them here. Enjoy! Or if not, do not read? _

* * *

><p>The first time they had ever held hands, everyone had stared.<p>

_Everyone_.

Teachers, staff, students of every house. The house elves.

His friends.

His enemies.

The entire Ravenclaw house.

And, oddly enough, Draco Malfoy.

It hurt, actually. It hurt a bit. Harry wondered if this is what Luna felt like everyday. It hurt especially because even Ron and Hermione gave him odd looks, and continued to, despite him nonverbally telling them off with a seething glare every time it happened. Maybe it was just so unexpected. But, really, Hermione should be more clever than that.

Hermione even had the nerve to mouth to him during breakfast in the Great Hall, obviously offput that he had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table, alone with Luna at the end. People had pointedly scooted over to avoid them. Harry did his best to ignore it. He knew it would happen. But when Hermione caught his eye over the sea of barely-awake students, she had mouthed to him, 'What are you _doing_?'

In reference to being near Luna. For holding her hand.

For liking someone who deserved to be liked, in his opinion.

Harry really, truly did not want to admit it, but he felt very disappointed in Hermione. For being so judgemental. For being, well... ignorant.

Harry didn't respond to her and continued to eat his breakfast, given more courage when Luna's grey eyes met his, and she looked at him with compassion. Like she knew how he must be feeling. And how much she appreciated it that he bore through the pain.

He had to, though. For her.

The smile on her face kept him going through the rest of the day. Even though people kept talking. The insults still hurt.

It also hurt because no one even tried to hide the comments and whispers as they passed through the halls, fingers curled together tightly. Luna's small hand trembled underneath his own, and he lessened his grip, just enough to give her the option of untangling their hands if she really wanted to.

Although Luna was obviously affected by everyone staring at them, she didn't release his hand. Harry felt his heart soar.

In spite of everything, and even though Hermione was obviously insulted when Harry didn't respond (she stormed off right after Harry didn't respond to her silent question, huffing and forgetting to take her books with her, which Ron grabbed eagerly and scrambled after her in order to gain some brownie points), Harry was still feeling good with himself that he was doing what was right. What he wanted. What he _needed_.

If his friends didn't understand that... well, then maybe they weren't really his friends.

And even though he audibly heard Draco Malfoy cough, 'Desperate much, Potter?' to the pair as they were leaving breakfast, Harry left the Great Hall with confidence. With a good feeling in his heart. Hand in hand with Luna Lovegood.

The double-doors swung shut behind them. The sound seemed louder than usual, echoing through the empty main hall. Breakfast was still going on. They were the only ones there. For the briefest second, Harry knew. News traveled fast, and he had no doubt people would later in the day be skipping classes just to see if the rumor was true.

He was broken from his reverie of worry when he felt Luna step closer, facing him, and Harry looked down and turned to do the same. They continued to hold hands, even as their eyes met, and the young Ravenclaw's free hand lifted to his rest a bit below his shoulder.

She was shorter than him, surprisingly. Only a few years age difference, and Harry wasn't the tallest fellow around. It seemed almost primitive or carnal to him, but he couldn't help to admit that being a bit taller than her made him feel a little more... protective. It made Luna seem just a bit more fragile. Harry had never really experienced that with a girl he's been close with before.

If he had, he never realized it until now.

Once again, Harry noticed he had gone into a bit of a daze on his own thoughts. And once again, Luna dragged him back to reality with ease. A feather-light touch to his cheek was all it took. (When had she untangled her other hand from his? Harry was infuriated that he didn't notice.)

"Harry." she said simply, her light eyes (-_ohMerlintheyseemedtoGLOW_-) fixing onto his green ones. There was a curious, unreadable expression on her face, and she lifted on her tip-toes, moving closer to him.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat. "Wh-what?" he managed to stutter back, cursing himself for sounding so weak. This morning, this day, Hell, just this MOMENT made him feel like he had just taken Liquid Luck- how was Luna able to reduce him to both elation and such insecurity just by whispering his name?

Luna moved closer still, and in the back of his mind he realized that her lips were darker than usual, but he was too distracted by not being able to breathe properly. He didn't dare to blink.

Every single time. Every. Single. Bloody. Time.

This girl.

She made him feel so WEAK.

She made him feel so strong.

Her mouth was hovering under his now- he could feel her shaking a bit to keep steady on her toes- and Harry's eyes made the briefest break of contact to glance at the floor. Luna wasn't wearing her usual sneakers- she was wearing the dotted flats that had first caught his eye in his 5th year.

"...Harry Potter." the blonde said again, breaking out into a large grin. "Harry James Potter."

"L-Luna." he said back, returning a small, almost nervous smile. Her confidence in her action and affection astounded him. Did she know that she mystified him so? "Luna Lovely Lovegood. Luna Lovely Lack-Of-Latter-Name Lovegood."

_~Harry remembered the exact day when Luna had said his full name, including his middle name, and despite the fact that everyone knows it, he was surprised and rather flattered that Luna knew it, too. They were eating some candy outside of Honeyduke's in Hogsmeade together, and Harry asked what Luna's middle name was. She easily replied, 'I lack that latter name, actually.' The way she said it had stuck with him ever since.~_

If even possible, her smile grew wider, brighter- Harry's heart soared once again, feeling proud that he had made her smile like that. It was the smiles like that which he quickly decided he would easily live or die for.

There was a small silence between them in which they just smiled at eachother in the rare silence of the corridor. Harry felt a bit hyper and nervous, trying overly hard not to do anything awkward or clam up like he tends to do in close-up encounters.

Luna, on the other hand- well, Harry didn't know.

He couldn't read her expression. She looked happy. She looked excited. Her eyes were lit with what Harry would assume as admiration, but he was afraid that it was his ego assuming that, and maybe he was just hopeful. He just wished he KNEW what she was feeling. He's gotten so good at reading people over the years.

Luna was a complete mystery to him.

He loved every second of it.

"Harry James Potter." she repeated, and he felt soft fingers sneak against the side of his scalp, through his mess of black hair. It was a shockingly tangible touch, but Luna didn't even seem be affected by their closeness. She just looked content.

Another thing Harry loved about her- she didn't question her feelings. Luna knew what felt right was right. She ignored what others thought, and refused to let others make her question herself. Harry secretly wished to have that strength.

Another repetition of his name brought him back to her again (she seemed to know the exact moments when he got too wrapped in his thoughts), and Harry focused on the way her lips looked as they said his name. Not even in a sexual manner, but admittedly, the Gryffindor had never liked his name as much as he did when Luna said it.

"That's my name," he chuckled quietly, a shy grin reaching his lips, "_Please, _wear it out."

Luna laughed, and repeated his name again.

Feeling a bit weak in the knees, he was afraid if he opened his mouth to speak again it would end in a confession of undying love that would undoubtedly embarass him and drive her all the way back to Ravenclaw Tower and then to whatever heaven she fell from.

So, instead, and almost automatically, his arms reached out and wrapped around her tight, pulling her in, and he did what he had been thinking about ever since they decided to hold hands this morning- and much before that.

Harry closed his eyes, leaned down the fourth-of-a-centimeter(which seemed much longer) that separated them, and kissed Luna Lovegood, in front of the elaborate double-doors of the Great Hall.

Her arms circled his neck and he felt her kiss back. In disbelief he grinned into the kiss, and when they parted for a brief second, she let out the most adorable, flustered little giggle that the boy had ever dreamed of hearing in his life. Not faked, nor overdone, nor did she try to hide it. Honest. Happy.

In a rush of emotion, the Gryffindor kissed her again, cutting off her laugh a bit short, but he could feel her lips smile against his anyways.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open behind them that very instant, a rush of students heading out to start off their classes. Just their luck, Harry thought briefy. Many of the first people out stopped in their tracks upon seeing Harry Potter kiss Luna Lovegood right in front of their eyes, but the demand of students not wishing to be late and the sheer number of them forced most of the bystanders past.

Harry couldn't care, anyways. He couldn't care at all. He and Luna held their ground, even as they broke away again.

"Luna, I, I think Io-"

"-Shh." she cut him off, tilting her head to the side. Harry wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated that she stopped his confession too early. It would have messed something up, he knew. It was too soon.

Her radish earrings swung a bit, catching Harry's eye.

"It doesn't matter what we think. Isn't that comforting to know?" she whispered, grinning. "It only matters what we feel and what we want. Remember that, Harry."

His throat went dry.

"W-well, what do you want?"

Luna's beautiful eyes brightened, and her arms fell from where they rested around Harry's neck. She slid her hand into his once again, squeezing it reassuringly. Harry's green irises glanced from their now-connected hands, back to Luna's face.

"Right now..." the blonde trailed off, beginning to speak at the same time that she began to walk. It was an unsaid gesture for him to follow. Harry did without a second thought- he would follow her anywhere. "... Right now, I think I'd like if you walked me to Charms class, Harry. Would you want that, too?"

Oh, _Merlin_.

She was so _perfect_.

Harry nodded eagerly, grabbing her hand back as they took off among the crowd of students being to buzz around them. "I would love to." he replied simply, and that was the last word between them as they made their way down the left corridor.

The only thing people talked about in Hogwarts that day was the sudden, budding relationship gossip between Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood.

Most couldn't believe Luna had somehow managed to 'steal' Harry, and there was talk of love potions involved. But Harry knew better. He was the lucky one in this situation. He still wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have a creature like Luna fall so gracefully into his life.


End file.
